Denizens of the Shadowlands
The following is an alphabetical listing of those associated with the various forces and pawns of the Shadowlands. Bloodspeakers * Agasha Enshoku Maho-Tsukai. 8th century. * Asako Kinuye Bloodspeaker. 12th century. * Asako Tsuruko Bloodspeaker. 12th century. * Iuchiban Founder of the Bloodspeakers. 5th - 12th centuries. * Jama Suru Bloodspeaker. 5th - 12th centuries. * Katsu Shugenja. Bloodspeaker. 12th century. * Kuni Kaiden Bloodspeaker. Kuni Family Daimyo. 11th - 12th centuries. * Mohai Bloodspeaker. 12th century. * Shukumei Assassin. Dates Unknown - 12th century. * Tamori Nobuyoki Bloodspeaker. 12th century. * Yajinden Artificer. 5th - 12th centuries. Dark Moto * Moto Sada Unicorn Clan. Karo of Moto Tsume. Akutenshi. 9th - 12th centuries. * Moto Tsume Unicorn Clan. Moto family daimyo. Akutenshi. Obsidian Champion. 9th - 12th centuries. * Otaku Kamoko Unicorn Clan. Thunder. 12th century. Goblins * Gubukaru Dates Unknown. * Omoni Scupltor of Flesh. 12th century. * Skub Goblin. 12th century. The Lost Chuda family * Chuda Mishime Chuda Family Daimyo. 12th century. * Chuda Ruri Shugenja. Enlightened. 12th century. Daigotsu family * Daigotsu Dark Lord. 12th century. * Daidoji Rekai Daidoji Family Daimyo. 12th century. * Daigotsu Soetsu Bushi. Ambassador. 12th century. * Daigotsu Yajinden Bloodspeaker. Artificer. 5th - 12th centuries. Kokujin family * Kokujin Monk. 12th century. * Kokujin Konetsu Monk. 12th century. Others * Daidoji Megumi 12th century. * Goju Kyoden Obsidian Champion. 12th century. * Hohiro Bushi. Harrier. 12th century. * Katsu Shugenja. Bloodspeaker. 12th century. * Mirumoto Taki Sensei. 12th century. * Rezan Poet. 12th century. * Shahai Shugenja. 12th century. Oni * Akuma no Oni 3rd century - 12th century. * The First Oni 1st century. * Hatsu Suru no Oni 1st century. * Hideo no Oni 12th century. * Kinjiro no Oni 8th century. * Kusatte Iru 7th century. 12th century. * Kuzushi no Oni 12th century. * Kyoso no Oni Dates Unknown - 12th century. * The Maw Dates Unknown - 8th century. 12th century. * Mizu no Oni Dates Unknown. * Okura no Oni Guardian of Tengoku. 12th century. * Pekkle no Oni * Tamayu no Oni 9th century. * Shikibu no Oni Dates Unknown. * Tsuburu no Oni Dates Unknown - 12th century. * Yakamo no Oni 12th century. Onisu * Fushin Onisu of Betrayal. * Hakai Onisu of Death. * Kanashimi Onisu of Regret. * Kyofu Onisu of Fear. * Muchitsujo Onisu of Chaos. * Nikushimi Onisu of Hatred. * Settozai Onisu of Larceny. * Yokubo Onisu of Desire. The Shadow * Goju Goju family founder. 1st century. * Goju Adorai Master of Darkness. * Goju Yume Dates Unknown. * Lying Darkness Pre-calendar - 12th centuries. * Shadow Dragon Shadowlands Hordes * Demon Bride of Fu Leng 1st century. * Elemental Terrors 12th century. * Fu Leng Kami. Creator of the Shadowlands. 1st century. 12th century. * Garen Hawthorne 5th - 12th century. * Kappuksu Goblin Chieftain. 12th century. * Kuni Yori Shugenja. Crab Clan. 12th century. * Miya Gensaiken Pekkle no-Oni. 12th century. * Shimushigaki Spirit. 9th century. * Shokansuru Oni summoner. Dates Unknown - 12th century. * Shuten Doji Spirit. 5th century. 12th century. * Yogo Junzo Shugenja. Scorpion Clan. 12th century. * Yoritomo Kitao Bushi. Dark Wave. 12th century. Tsuno * Tsuno Kizuato Sensei. 12th century. * Tsuno Kurushimi Ravager. 12th century. * Tsuno Nintai 12th century. Others * Moshangoru Ogre. Enlightened. 12th century. *